bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Razorstrike
Archive 1 Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to User:Razorstrike page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 02:24, June 14, 2010 Edits Hey guys, sorry about lately how some of my edits have been a little...well violating rules/being innapropriate been a real "Bull in a china shop" here, but now I get that this is not Uncyclopedia, so if any of my edits have vioalted the rules, let me know, and I'll fix it when I can. Thanks For not banning me and most of all, Thank you all for your patience, especially administrator Salubri, and users Godisme, Lisa Schiffer, and Gin Ichimaru. I sorta Owe you each an apology. Account Deletion Hey, if you guys are reading this, just want you all to know, in the year or so I've been a user, I've contributed almost nothing and have had repeated violations, and only read, not any contributing, that just stays in the back of my mind there, so if an administrator would, and can, I would like my account deleted. Yes I am serious. My account is serving no purpose, and is wasting space on this site, I sometimes don't get on for months at a time, so admins, if you would do me a favor and delete my account, I would be greatly pleased. It's been a good experience, but I'm better as a viewer than a writer. So this is Razorstrike's goodbye. Thanks! Razorstrike (talk) 05:11, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Accounts can only be deleted by Wikia staff and are rarely done.-- : :But can it be done? I mean, my account is absolutely serving no purpose, perhaps you or I could could contact an administrator and ask them?Razorstrike (talk) 05:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::You would have to about it. Deleting an account serves no purpose though. Even if you are not using it, it takes up no space on wikia's servers and is rarely done.-- :: ::Alright, well, i'll see what they can do, thanks for the link, I'll see what they decide to do, if they don't delete it (which, i agree is likely they won't) I guess I'll just stay on. Thanks! Razorstrike (talk) 05:29, May 21, 2011 (UTC)